UN SI MIGNON PETIT CLOWN
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: "Shanks fut réveillé par un agréable fourmillement au bas du ventre. La voluptueuse sensation contrastait méchamment avec la douleur causée par l'un des renforts du bastingage de l'Oro Jackson s'enfonçant entre ses omoplates..."


**Un si mignon petit clown**  
Par Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur mon site et mon blog : Studio Gothika

_ONE PIECE FANFICTION - Personnages : Baggy et Shanks_

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

Shanks fut réveillé par un agréable fourmillement au bas du ventre. La voluptueuse sensation contrastait méchamment avec la douleur causée par l'un des renforts du bastingage de l'Oro Jackson s'enfonçant entre ses omoplates.

Il s'était endormi sur le pont, assis sur un tas de filets et de cordages, probablement trop soûl pour regagner la cabine qu'il partageait avec Baggy.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour constater que le soleil était couché depuis un moment, déjà, et que la lune rousse – réputée provoquer malheurs et phénomènes étranges – brillait de mille feux dans le ciel étoilé sans le moindre nuage. C'était d'ailleurs – bien que personne ne l'avoue ouvertement – pour exorciser cette superstition que l'équipage avait fait la fête, la veille au soir. Une façon de narguer le mauvais sort et de se rassurer.

Shanks frissonna et baissa les yeux pour voir Baggy endormi sur sa cuisse, le visage pour ainsi dire sur…

Le mousse sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que ses cheveux. La respiration régulière et profonde du petit clown, qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pressées contre le fin tissu de son pantalon, provoquait tour à tour une voluptueuse vague de chaleur lorsqu'il expirait et une fraîcheur qui faisait remonter des frissons le long de son échine quand il emplissait ses poumons d'air.

_Allez, Shanks, reprends-toi, mon vieux…_

Prudemment, il posa la main sur la tête de Baggy pour la tourner dans l'autre sens et son petit bonnet glissa, faisant se répandre de longues mèches soyeuses d'un bleu azur sur les cuisses de son camarade.

Un chaud parfum de pomme verte – celui du shampooing que son ami utilisait – remonta jusqu'aux narines du mousse, qui jura.

_Merde… Et en plus, il sent bon !_

Il ne savait plus quoi faire hormis rester là, les dents serrées, en priant pour que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes - ce qui ne saurait tarder puisqu'il n'était ni un pédéraste ni un pervers, merde, alors ! D'autant plus, le petit mousse à la bille de clown, comme l'appelait affectueusement Roger, n'était ni un éphèbe, ni même le genre de garçon dont les filles raffolaient, loin s'en fallait !

_Non mais regardez-moi cette dégaine…_

Baggy dormait, avec un léger ronflement, d'un sommeil alourdi par le rhum. Les pans de sa chemise ouverte au motif central enfantin – une sorte de chat ou de tigre – avaient glissé sur ses flancs, dévoilant un torse encore juvénile qui, comme celui de Shanks, était encore trop court, par rapport aux jambes maigrelettes (et bien loin d'afficher la largeur et l'amplitude qu'il aurait une fois adulte).

Des changements, cependant, commençaient à s'opérer et le jeune rouquin s'en étonna…

Était-ce un effet des ombres ou le ventre lisse de Baggy avait perdu sa rondeur enfantine et s'était creusé ?

Le jeune rouquin se pencha sur son ami pour y voir plus clair. C'est pourtant vrai qu'il a changé…

Une puissante sangle abdominale se devinait désormais sous la peau claire, les hanches s'étaient affinées – à moins que ce ne soit les épaules qui s'étaient élargies ? – et le haut du torse n'était plus creux mais proéminent, gonflé de deux larges pectoraux piqués de deux aréoles roses au centre desquelles saillaient désormais les tétons comme de petites perles de chair dure.

Shanks toucha son propre corps par réflexe. Ces métamorphoses s'étaient-elles aussi produites chez lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Avait-il, lui aussi, cette peau tendue sur des muscles fermes et proéminents ?

En passant la main sur son ventre, il sentit des petites bosses mais peut-être pas aussi marquées que celles de Baggy. Il faut dire que le petit clown adorait nager et pouvait passer des heures à barboter dans l'eau – heures que son ami préférait consacrer à cuver son rhum ou à faire la sieste !

_Quelle idée, de s'épuiser pour rien alors que la situation ne l'exige pas ! Quel intérêt, franchement ?_

Peut-être à développer un corps comme celui qu'il avait sous les yeux… Les heures de crawl et de brasse à lutter contre les courants n'étaient sans doute pas étrangères à cette fichue musculature que Baggy lui mettait sous le nez comme un défi. Et puis, ce genre de physique, mince et athlétique, ça plaisait aux filles.

_Il ne manquerait plus que ce clown au gros pif me vole la vedette auprès des filles aux escales !_

Plutôt crever en s'entraînant jusqu'à épuisement que de subir une telle humiliation face à « gros pif » !

« Gros pif » qui, pour l'heure, était toujours enfoui dans les replis de la braguette du pantalon de Shanks…

_Comment la nature peut-elle faire des choses aussi bizarres que ce nez de clown ?_

Nez qui, en réalité, n'était pas si gros que ça, à bien y regarder. Une petite boule rouge, lisse et sans le moindre défaut. Pas étonnant que beaucoup croient qu'il s'agissait d'un faux ! Si l'on voulait bien être honnête, cependant - même si c'était moins drôle que de se moquer de Baggy ! - force était de constater que ce drôle de nez, qui aurait paru hideux sur un autre visage, était presque mignon, sur Baggy. Bizarre, d'accord, mais mignon. Un peu comme ces chatons blancs qui ont une tache noire sur un œil ou sur la truffe.

Sa bouille poupine – que Shanks doutait de voir devenir anguleuse en vieillissant ; tout au plus la mâchoire se renforcerait-elle sans doute un peu – rendait cette curieuse folie de Dame Nature presque acceptable car le reste de cette « bille de clown » était, il fallait l'admettre, plutôt délicate et jolie. À commencer par l'épaisse chevelure azurée qui nonobstant les bains de mer, le soleil, la sueur et le vent iodé, restait brillante et soyeuse comme du satin.

Les yeux gris-bleu aussi, étaient étrangement beaux. Si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs et ombrés de cils noirs si longs et si épais qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été maquillés au khôl.

Les sourcils, eux, étaient fins et obliques et, si Shanks ne connaissait pas aussi bien son ami, il aurait sans doute cru qu'il les épilait régulièrement tant leur ligne paraissait artificielle !

Le jeune rouquin sourit. En fait, tout chez Baggy, paraissait « faux ». De l'improbable nez rouge aux cheveux bleu azur trop soyeux en passant par les yeux faussement fardés et la dentition éclatante ou la peau claire bien trop parfaite, sans tache, marque ni défaut d'aucune sorte.

- Avoue, Baggy… murmura Shanks en retenant un fou rire, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. En fait, tu es ne poupée de clown qui s'est enfuie d'un magasin de jouets après qu'un sort magique lui ait donné vie… C'est ça, hein, Baggy ? demanda-t-il en lissant les cheveux bleus de son ami.

Ce dernier repoussa mollement sa main dans son sommeil avec un petit grognement ronchon et se pelotonna contre la cuisse de son camarade, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine nue.

Le jeune rouquin soupira. Au moins, Baggy n'avait plus le museau dans ses bijoux de famille ! Mais, bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être drôle, comme ça, en boule contre sa jambe, ses poings blottis sous son menton !

Une vague de tendresse ( sans doute aidée par les quantités impressionnantes de rhum qu'il avait avalées ) lui monta dans la gorge et un long frisson agita le corps du petit clown.

Shanks posa la main sur son dos, qui lui parut glacé, à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise.

- Baggy ? Baggy, réveille-toi, tu vas prendre froid, dit-il en frottant un bras glacé hérissé par la chair de poule.

Son camarade s'agita et entrouvrit les yeux avant de se soulever péniblement sur un coude.

- Il fait déjà nuit ? demanda-t-il, incapable d'ouvrir entièrement ses paupières gonflées de sommeil.

Shanks rit de sa mine endormie.

- On ferait bien de filer se coucher. Si Rayleigh nous pince ici avec la gueule de bois, on va la sentir passer !

Buggy frotta ses yeux de son poing fermé – un geste que son camarade trouva plus « mignon » encore que sa petite bille de clown ensommeillée.

- T'es le seul à avoir la gueule de bois, crétin ! Moi, j'étais juste fatigué d'avoir encore écopé de ta part de corvées !

- C'est ça ! railla le rouquin.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer car deux gros poings – ceux de Rayleigh, justement – tombèrent au sommet de leur crâne, manquant de les assommer proprement.

- On peut savoir ce que vous fichez là, tous les deux, dans le noir, entortillés l'un à l'autre comme des vers dans une pomme ?

L'allusion fit cuire le visage des garçons, qui se redressèrent aussitôt pour protester avec virulence malgré la peur d'un nouveau coup.

Gol D. Roger, debout derrière son second, chope à la main, trouva le tableau des deux mousses rougissants absolument impayable et partit d'un formidable fou rire.

- Filez vous couchez ! ordonna Rayleigh. Et au trot ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que le pont va se briquer tout seul demain matin ?

Les deux mousses s'esquivèrent sans demander leur reste et Roger dut s'asseoir sur le tas de cordages tant il riait.

- Ah ! Bon sang ! Quel tableau ! Tu y es quand même allé un peu fort. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, les pauvres gosses.

Rayleigh tordit le nez.

- Mhh… Tu as vu comme Shanks regardait Baggy ?

Roger fit vibrer ses lèvres, goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ce sont juste des mouflets qui deviennent des hommes ; ils ne savent pas encore bien où se trouvent les limites, c'est normal. Une jolie fille prête à les gratter là où ça les démange et tout deviendra clair. Laisse-leur le temps de grandir, Rayleigh. Et cesse de surprotéger Baggy… Il n'est pas en sucre et sait très bien se défendre, quoi que tu en penses.

- Tu sais bien que son étrange apparence attire tous les pervers tordus de Grand Line.

- « Pervers tordu » n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui me viendrait à l'esprit en parlant de ce pauvre Shanks ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Je ne parlais pas de Shanks. Ne me fais pas tourner en bourrique.

Le capitaine pirate soupira, l'air soudain très sérieux

- Rayleigh… à force de t'avoir sur le dos, Buggy a l'impression que tu le détestes. Et que tu lui préfères Shanks. C'est pas bon, ça. Il va finir par se renfermer, devenir aigri et se…

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

Roger se releva et lui pressa amicalement l'épaule.

- Tu ne pourras pas veiller éternellement sur ces gosses. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien les laisser s'envoler. Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le penses…

Rayleigh tiqua, n'aimant pas du tout le ton soudain grave de son capitaine.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Roger se reprit et agita gaiement la main.

- Façon de parler, mon ami ! dit-il en riant. Façon de parler ! Allez, viens ! Il y a une bouteille que nous avons laissée en plan et que j'entends nous appeler d'ici !

Son second lui emboîta le pas et la lune rousse éclaira leur chemin, son croissant scintillant dans le ciel comme un sourire ricanant.

FIN


End file.
